Don't Tell Spencer
by TGHall
Summary: Nana Hastings' couch is not spared. Established Emison. Mature Audiences only. ONE SHOT


**A/N: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, this one is for pllrose on tumblr, they made the suggestion and I hope they like it.**

**This could be considered a squeal to Eight but its not really, just post A post dollhouse, post prison. Established Emison. **

**Please read this: This is a one shot, it will not have more chapters, just this one. There is ****something big I'm working on, that you guys will hopefully like I'm trying to get it out before June so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy as always. **

_"__For the last time Alison no. You can not stay at my lake house with Emily," Spencer huffed exasperated. _

_Alison pouted but the brainy brunette would not budge. _

_"__Fine," Alison sighed, tossing her hair as she turned away. "Hey remember that time you got me thrown in jail and-"_

_"__God fine. Fine. You can have the place but only for one night," Spencer warned. _

_Alison smirked and turned back to her friend. _

_"__Thanks, Spence you're the best," Alison hugged her friend quickly._

_"__Yeah, yeah, can we just move on from the whole putting you away for murder thing," Spencer asked. "How long are you gonna milk that cow for Alison?"_

_"__Mmm," Alison tapped her chin in thought. "How about twenty five to life?"_

_She grinned wickedly and then laughed at Spencer's unamused scowl. _

_"__Lighten up, Hastings, I'm just playing," Alison bumped Spencer playfully. _

_The brunette tried to keep the smile off her face but failed. _

_"__Thanks for letting us use your lake house, I so need…" Alison coughed awkwardly aware of what she was about to reveal. _

_Spencer just quirked an eyebrow. _

_"__Never mind, thank you," Alison headed out the door. _

_"__Wait, Ali?" Spencer called. _

_Alison turned back. _

_"__Stay off my nana's couch ok?" _

_Alison just grinned and headed out. _

_"__I mean it, Ali!" _

_"__Alison!" _

"Has anyone ever told you, you're an evil genius," Emily praised falling back onto Spencer's nana's couch in the Hastings lake house.

Alison licked her lips at the sight, Emily topless in unbuttoned low slung jeans, her black bra partway undone. They'd pretty much attacked each other as soon as the front door was closed.

The blonde moved forward swiftly and straddled her mermaid, hissing as their skin met, her own top victim to Emily's quick hands. As they slid together Alison relished the delicious feeling and she wiggled slightly to prolong the euphoric sensations. The brunette's hands rested low on her waist itching to slide into the tantalizing black skirt she wore.

"Its been mentioned once or twice," Alison replied with a breathtaking smile.

She bumped Emily's nose as she leaned in and then stopped short of her mermaid's lips.

"Why? Are you upset by what I said to Spencer?" Alison asked softly.

"No of course not, Ali. I love you, evil genius and all." Emily kissed her gently before pulling away with her own wicked grin. "Besides we haven't had any alone time in forever."

"I know," Alison agreed with a frustrated groan. "Not since my dad decided to finally be a parent and install an open door policy."

"I gotta admit I really wish he wasn't around as much now," Emily sheepishly confessed.

Alison laughed cupping Emily's cheek.

"You and me both, and then he had to rope your mother into his plans," Alison's forehead rested against Emily's as they relived the nightmare of open door policies and hovering parents the last month had provided.

"Like she needed any convincing," Emily fired back with a groan.

"Exactly. So Spencer was a casualty of war," Alison stroked her fingers down her mermaid's cheek taking in every detail.

"The _war_ being our sex life," Emily ventured with a chuckle.

Alison grinned pulling Emily's lips towards her own, she kissed her deeply sucking on her mermaid's bottom lip.

"You catch on quick," Alison praised into Emily's mouth. "And this couch is our new battlefield."

"Mmm I am ready and willing to serve, General DiLaurentis," Emily smirked chasing Alison's lips.

"Em," Alison hummed through kisses. "I love you, but-"

"Mmm," Emily mumbled. "I love you too, Ali."

Alison gyrated her hips against the brunette and pulled away a fraction, her breath hot against her mermaid's lips.

"Em, shut up and fuck me."

Emily pulled back sharply. Alison's usual vibrant blue eyes were almost black with desire and the brunette gulped.

"I don't want to play, I don't wanna talk, I just want you to get-" Alison arched up into a moan as Emily slid her hand underneath the blonde's skirt pressing against soaked panties.

"Get busy?" Emily asked with a smirk.

Alison choked on her retort as Emily deft fingers slipped past the blonde's underwear seeking out her clit. Emily rubbed along the nub as Alison panted above her.

"Baby," Alison pleaded as Emily put just enough pressure to tease but not enough to satisfy.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked through her teasing smirk.

"You know damn well whats-" Alison choked on another long moan as Emily pressed harder into the blonde.

"I thought you didn't want to talk?" Emily's brown eyes stared up at the blonde in her lap, pools of mischievously shining depths.

Alison found herself momentarily lost in Emily's gaze, there was the mischievous glint of course that accompanied the brunette's playful teasing but also that never ending look of awe Emily had just for Alison. It took the blonde's breath away that someone could look at her like that, like she was the centre of their whole universe especially someone like Em someone who knew what Alison had done to survive. That look never ceased to amaze Ali and it was a look she hoped never left her mermaid's beautiful eyes.

"I am so in love with you," Alison whispered hands stroking Emily's cheeks reverently.

"Ali," Emily whispered all teasing gone. "You're my _everything_."

Alison smiled tenderly and pulled Emily's face to her own, as their lips fit together perfectly she couldn't keep the smile off her face. They kissed deeply, the familiar ache in the pit of Alison's stomach grew as Emily's fingers teased the blonde's clit.

"Em, please," she panted breathlessly.

"Get naked," Emily commanded though it was more of a heated suggestion. Either way it wasn't one Alison was going to argue with.

The blonde tried to stand from the couch but Emily changed her mind and unhooked Alison's bra keeping her firmly planted in the brunette's lap.

"Em my skirt can't come off unless I stand up," Alison chuckled.

Emily studied the clothing piece for a long moment and smiled up at Alison wickedly.

"Don't even think about it, Fields, I love this skirt," Alison threatened.

Emily sighed but didn't attack the skirt like she had originally planned. It was a conundrum though, get the skirt off without getting Alison out of her lap.

"Are you going to do something or are you just going to stare all day?" Alison teased.

Fuck it, Emily decided and grabbed the flimsy black material, it teared easily and Alison shrieked.

"Emily what the fuck this skirt cost-"

"I'll buy you another one," Emily promised kissing Alison desperately.

Alison held Emily's face as the brunette's tongue slid into her mouth. She wasn't really mad but sometimes Emily completely lost control, she'd lost more than this skirt to Emily's rages of desire. Alison would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on more though.

"Em," she gasped. "You couldn't wait thirty seconds for me to get it off."

"Not when I can have you like this," Emily answered flipping them over so Alison's back pressed into the couch, Emily hovering above her the blonde's legs still wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"Sometimes you're a total caveman," Alison laughed as Emily trailed kisses down her neck.

"You love it," Emily retorted nipping at Alison's neck.

Emily unhooked Alison's legs from her waist and pulled the tattered skirt from the blonde's body, she wrestled with the lacy underwear for a moment before she peeled it down Alison's gorgeous legs.

"That took five seconds max," Alison huffed, looking at the remains of her beloved skirt.

Emily just laughed falling back in between Alison's spread legs, at the last second Alison closed her legs her mermaid falling against her upright knees. Emily titled her head puzzled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alison wiggled a finger at her lover. "You're over dressed for this party, Em."

Emily took one look at herself to find Alison was right, she still had her bra and jeans on, not to mention her underwear.

In record breaking time Emily stripped tossing her clothes haphazardly over her shoulder not caring where they landed.

"Better?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alison opened her legs grasping for Emily as the brunette lay across her.

"Much," Alison hissed as their skin brushed together. "God I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Ali," Emily sighed happy to finally be connected to her lover again. Open door policies sucked so hard.

Alison rocked her hips up into Emily as the brunette pushed down, moving against each other in perfect rhythm, their breasts pressed together, nipples grazing every now and then.

"Kiss me," Emily begged bending her head.

Alison complied happily tasting Emily's tongue in her mouth, she jolted upward and at the same time pulled Emily further down trying to get impossibly closer, they would never be close enough for her liking.

"I need you inside me," Alison pleaded staring up at her mermaid.

Emily's eyes darkened she loved when Alison just outright asked for what she wanted, no games, no manipulation just the blonde's desperate need. She also loved it when Alison demanded and took and pleaded and begged and teased and laughed. God she loved everything about Alison.

Emily slipped her hand between them finding her girl wet, warm and aching. Alison whimpered as Emily brushed along her drenched sex.

"How am I suppose to survive without you?" Emily asked in wonder as Alison's sex welcomed her fingers.

"I barely can," Alison panted arching as her mermaid pushed two fingers inside.

The brunette couldn't keep the smile from her face as she curled her fingers inside Alison, the blonde whimpering in response.

"Holy crap, Em," Alison wrapped her hands around Emily's wrist as the brunette plunged deeper into her.

They built a steady rhythm as Emily ducked her head to take one of Alison's straining nipples in her mouth. The sensory overload had Alison reeling as Emily filled her and suckled at her breast. The brunette's thumb teasing her clit every time her fingers curled inside the blonde.

"Baby," Alison keened gripping for Emily trying to pull her closer.

"Thats it Ali feel me," Emily encouraged kissing her way up to Alison's lips and settling her full weight on top of the blonde, knowing how much Alison loved being connected everywhere when she came. She needed to feel grounded to her mermaid.

"Em!" Alison trailed off into a soundless scream. Nails digging into Emily's back.

"I needed that so bad," Alison admitted when she finally caught her breath again.

Emily smiled sweetly kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Glad to be of service," Emily joked as she pulled her fingers free.

"Oh you will be," Alison promised her breath hitching from the feeling of loss as her mermaid moved. "Just give me a minute."

"Ali you don't-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Emily Fields," Alison challenged. "I am going to get my girlfriend off… when my legs can move again."

"I was going to say we're not in a rush," Emily laughed.

"Oh but we are," Alison snaked a hand up Emily's back the other creeping down to the back of her mermaid's thigh. "We have to get to _every_ room in one night."

Emily nodded entranced and Alison leaned up bumping their noses, just before their lips touched the blonde flipped them. Emily's back hit the couch with a thud the brunette momentarily dazed as Alison stretched out on top of her.

"And I intend to hit most of them more than once," Alison promised covering Emily's lips with her own in a desperate kiss.

Alison hungrily consumed the brunette's moans as she dominated their kiss, she was always more aggressive towards her mermaid especially when she'd been deprived for a whole month. The feel of Emily's skin, warm and pliant under her own was a feeling she never wanted to lose. She joined their hands, fingers twining with the brunette's so she could pull them up and hold them above her lover's head. And Emily let her, became fluid like water bending to the blonde's every desire and command but never broken by the aggression, always trusting that Alison would never hurt her. Rough sure, but never painful.

It was a tribute to how far they had come in their relationship that Alison could freely take hold of any part of Em and move the brunette where ever, however she wanted. That level of trust and reverence they had for each other was everything to Alison. No one else on the planet did she allow to manhandle her like Emily and no one in the universe would she allow to handle her mermaid like she did.

Emily moaned into Alison's mouth as the blonde dragged her short nails down the brunette's extended arms and down her sides, raking the skin teasingly. Emily loved the feel of nails on her skin and Alison having discovered early in their love making that she could get Emily to do pretty much anything with a well placed scratch.

"Hows that feel, baby?" Alison asked kissing at Emily's jawline as her nails raked up Emily's stomach.

The brunette moaned deeper and arched her back, eyes squeezed shut under Alison's onslaught. Sweet, sweet torture.

"I've missed you," Alison purred.

"I missed you too, Ali," Emily responded even though they had already done this and Emily was sure they would be reciting these lines all night. Because it was true she had missed Alison's touch and touching Alison, had missed it like a physical ache.

"What have you missed the most?" Alison asked coyly, shifting her weight atop Emily her nails teasing the brunette's nipple as it pebbled.

Emily strained to answer, trying to concentrate as Alison moved to suck on her earlobe.

"I… everything," she admitted, groaning when Alison's teeth grazed her ear.

"Everything?" Alison chuckled. "Nothing in particular?"

Alison was toying with her Emily knew, the blonde always loved to hunt and had a nasty habit of playing with her food before she would eat it. Seductive, deadly and completely in love with Emily, that was the Alison the brunette loved and dreaded.

"You're mouth on me," Emily gasped as Alison pinched her nipple just as her other hand raked her nails hard along Emily's abdomen.

"Where?" Alison whispered into her ear. "Where do you miss my mouth, Em?"

Emily's mind reeled as Alison's hand dropped down to the brunette's centre not cupping or entering just resting, teasingly reminding Emily of what she wanted but only when Alison granted it.

"Everywhere," Emily choked as Alison's fingers slipped through her folds, skilled and familiar but teasingly delicate. "Ali!"

"What is it, mermaid? Did you need something?" Emily could hear the smirk in Alison's voice as the blonde took another nip at her ear.

"You are… evil," Emily gasped, her clit throbbing as Alison took long drawn out circles around it.

"Perhaps," Alison easily agreed. "But I'm also going to get you off at least seven times tonight."

"Can we start now?" Emily muttered her patience wearing thin for Alison's games. Not that she really minded, Alison always delivered on her teasing.

Alison pulled back from Emily's ear, looking down at her mermaid, a vision of perfection and desperation, she smiled wickedly. And before Emily could voice her concerns for that wicked smile Alison was sliding down her body. Alison lavished kisses all along Emily's toned abs and settled between her lover's spread thighs with a moan.

Fuck she had missed this. She took in a deep breath relishing the visual of Emily spread bare for her, only her.

"You're so perfect," she whispered reverently.

"Ali y-"

Alison swiped her tongue the length of her lover effectively ending whatever Emily was trying to say with a loud moan. She flattened her tongue along the brunette's clit, before swirling in patterns, she always tried to trace letters, her name, Emily's name, I and love hearts and Us, but Emily cursing and bucking and generally losing herself under Alison's tongue always distracted from the blonde's handy work, she'd much rather hear her mermaid lose control completely than trace the perfect love heart.

Never the less letters and patterns always set Emily off, her hands fisted into Alison's golden locks as she bucked against her lover's talented mouth.

"Oh god, Ali! Fuck!"

Alison hummed covering Emily's clit with her mouth, sucking on the bundle harshly as Emily squealed, she loved hearing her girl could happily do this and nothing else for the rest of her life.

"Please, please, please!" Emily chanted, canting into Alison's mouth even as the blonde tried to hold her hips down.

Alison knew what Emily was begging for and decided she had probably teased her mermaid enough, they had all night to get reacquainted and it wouldn't do to make Emily pass out this early into their adventures.

Expertly as though she'd done it a hundred times and though she didn't keep count Alison was pretty sure it was at least one hundred, she slid her hand under her own chin teasing at Emily's opening.

The brunette didn't like penetration as much as Alison, something the blonde had learned through their various exploits, her mermaid was all about the clit and just a touch of fingering to get her over the edge quickly. Alison could draw it out for hours easily but she decided to take pity on Emily for now.

"Ali!" Emily cried as the blonde slid one finger into to her, curling it quickly and sucking hard on her clit.

It didn't take long before Emily's back arched and she screamed for her lover. Alison continued to suck her, unwilling to part with her prize as Emily gasped for breath. Removing her hand, Alison finally pulled her mouth from Emily's clit and instead moved lower, licking all along her lover.

Emily twitched faintly and whined, her sex sensitive and still tingling but Alison worked carefully not wanting to set Emily off again so soon but rather cleaning her lover thoroughly.

"No more, Ali, please," Emily begged her breathing still ragged.

With one last kiss to her mermaid's clit Alison scooted up her lover's body. Emily pulled her into a deep kiss when she was close enough and Alison invaded the brunette's mouth with her tongue sharing her mermaid's taste.

Emily moaned as Alison pulled away smacking her lips.

"You taste delicious," she whispered conspiratorially. "I can't wait to have you again."

Emily's head fell back onto the couch and she groaned laughing. Alison stretched out on top of her, kissing at the brunette's shoulder. Alison always got cuddly after sex not that Emily was complaining but it was just such a different side to the one Alison presented the world, of the untouchable queen bee. To rather be this person who needed to feel her lover, who needed someone to feel.

In response Emily pulled Alison in tighter, tucking the blonde's head under her chin protectively as Alison lay spread across her body. She ran circles along Alison's bare back making sure the blonde knew she was wanted and needed as well.

"We have to do something about our parents," Alison muttered snuggling deeper into Emily's embrace.

Emily nodded in agreement.

"I don't think either of them will budge though," Emily admitted her tone defeated.

"Then we'll make them, Em," Alison implored, taking one of Emily's hands and tangling their fingers. "You and me?"

"Me and you," Emily answered, pulling their joined hands to her lips. She kissed each of Alison's knuckles gently.

They'd find a way, they always did or else the Hastings would just never get their lake house back. Either way it would all work out, with Alison's evil genius mind and the brunette's hard to disappoint eyes they'd get what they wanted with no trouble, of that Emily was certain.


End file.
